Rise of the Black Lord
by Leofort
Summary: Harry has broken away from from dumbles and creates his Own side in the battle as a Dark Lord after the Fiasco at the dom.Thus rises Lord Revan Dark Lord of chaos. HP DG friendship only pairing oc Lucy Lewellyn/Hadrian Potter nee Cyrus Orion Black.namecha
1. With Knowledge Comes Power

It was a week since Sirius's death and Dumbledore and the order of the chicken thought he was in mourning. Of course he loved Sirius like a father and now because of his stupidity he was dead sent through the vale in the department of mysteries at the bottom of the ministry and it was all his and the bitch Lestrange's fault.

Of course he had old voldy's knowledge he collected for over 60 years of his life travelling around the world after he graduated from Hogwarts and and thanks to all of his knowledge Harry himself was a master of occulamency and leglimency although he changrd some stuff in his mind was the fact that he completely hided his thoughts and memories he recevied from riddle deep inside his mind where none could venture and his shields were impenetrable and if anyone attacked his mind they would be in for a suprise as he also used thuder and the element of fire.

If he told Dumbledore that he received riddles knowledge he would lock Harry up and claim it was for his own good and that of others after all he learned from riddle's memories that Dumbledore would put his head into any matters or any where he wasn't wanted.

It had taken quite a bit of time to sort out the memories he received from Riddle after all it's not every day you could get that type of knowledge and you would have to spend half of your life learning and having experience on that dark( it is considered dark because it is offensive spells) spells. Of course he (harry) now had a lot of knowledge and practise on it through riddle. It's not like if you could mind rape a dark lord and that the worst one who ever lived. Of course, the memories he received from Dark Dolt Riddle it showed all the memories from his child hood to the very one in the fiasco at the department of mysteries. All of his thoughts as well.

Harry was angry no he was more than angry on his so called friends he had tried the leglimency on them both and they both were reporting him to Dumbledore after all it was for his good and Ron the jealous bastard he was only befriended him only because of his fame of being the boy who lived and they could have adventures at Hogwarts and thus he could get some of Harry's fame and Hermione she could get training in the future if Riddle ever rose again and she could get a copy of the rarer tomes which contained the knowledge of old held by the potter family and the thing that made him angry was the fact was that his name was Hadrian Xanthus James Potter the only son of James Alexander Potter and Lillian Selena Potter.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I don't like to give all the information in one go.

I just edited the 1st chapter and the next one would be around today or on thursday. i know i promised one on monday but im having exams and im sorry for the trouble.

Review if you like it. there is a change for time line as well and it is around feb 10th and next harry off to our fav gob and maybe the Chamber of Secrets ................

oh and should there be a live basalisk. and i have decided that harry's familiar would a phoenix which would different a normal one i decided to make it red and silver a rare type perhaps. i know they are not Dark creatures but i decided that harry would have 2 familiars in this story.

the other thing is should there be a live basalisk in the Chamber of Secrets Review and tell me. the chapter about the about the Chambers might be chap 3 or 4.


	2. Legacy Of A Lord

It was 11th Saturday and around 12:00 clock and it found a Hadrian Potter under a invisibility cloak walking around Minerva McGonagall's office and into the floo he yelled Diagon Alley and Hadrian disappeared from Hogwarts.

Diagon Alley was rather quiet as he walked down the cobbled street. Or at least quieter than it was the few times he had previously been there. There were a few witches bustling about with small children, but there was nowhere near the crowds he had witnessed before. It was a weekday though, and Hogwarts was still in session. That was why he had decided to come now, and not while he was at Privet Drive, with an Order member reporting his every move. With any luck though, he wouldn't be staying at Privet Drive for long this summer or he didn't plan on going there this summer.

He removed his invisibility cloak, and placed it in his bag as he neared the snowy white form of Gringotts. Pushing open the silver, inner doors, he walked smoothly up to the nearest counter, his bangs hiding the damning scar.

The lines were not long, and soon he stood before a sneering goblin.

What is your name and how may I help you?" the goblin asked, the sneering expression never leaving his face.

Hadrian Potter and here to make a withdrawl from vault 609. Tripthor the goblin yelled as another medium goblin came into view and said Mr Potter here wishes to make a withdrawal from vault 609.

As they got on the cart the goblin began to operate on he said

This is going to a little bit longer as the carts have been installed a new safety system as have the that leads to your family vault.

Family vault, I thought that my parents only left me the current one im using and as well that I had a potter family manor some where were some of the family stuff were stored said Hadrian.

Mr Potter are you implying that you didn't know anything about your heritage and Existence of you family vault or vaults.

No said a confused Hadrian

Now this is a very serious matter very well follow me then Mr Potter

Hadrian followed the Goblin to a beautiful room and waited as the goblin had said to as he had gone to see Tyrphook Head of Inheritance office .

The goblin named Tripthor returned and said

Lord Tyrphook head of the Inheritance office is waiting for you Mr Potter

Mr. Potter," Tyrphook said as he bowed his head slightly in customary greeting. He motioned for Hadrian to take a seat.

"You didn't know the existence of your family inheritance and lordship, if I'm not mistaken," the goblin asked as he peered at Hadrian with beady eyes.

"That's correct," Hadrian said calmly, unperturbed at the goblins gaze. "I wish to know what you are talking about Mr Tyrphook

Tyrphook's eyes widened at Harry's words.

"You are not familiar with your heritage?" the goblin asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

Hadrian nodded his head in affirmation and said I know for a fact that the potter family is quite old but not old enough and I thought that they didn't have any lordship or baron ship or any earl ship and if I had any more vaults than my current one shouldn't I be receiving bank statements. And if my family is ancient and have a seat in the high wizenmangot I thought that the eldest male can claim lordship prematurely if he reaches the legal age or if the title is passed on to him(should be blood related atleast), or in the event that he is the last of his respected house and capable of holding such a title," he said smoothly. He had learned more than curses from the Dark Lord.

The surprise became even more obvious on Ripthor's face, before he smiled in approval. It was a somewhat disconcerting look.

"You are well versed in our ways, Mr. Potter. That speaks highly of you," the goblin said. "And as you stated, lordship can be claimed in the event you are the last remaining heir and capable of holding such a title. You will soon reach the legal age according to Goblin Law, so there should be no problem. And for the fact you didn't know about the lordship of your family Iam afraid we should do a bit of investigating Mr Potter and if you would be kind enough to pour a bit of your blood into this basin to prove that you are infact Mr Potter and to know which other families you are heir of said the goblin as bought a silver basin which had runes on it.

The goblin then took out a knife and give it to Hadrian who opened a small on his left hand palm and poured a drop of blood onto the pensieve type basin and to his amazement several a multicolored vapor whirled around the bowl as the blood sank in. It then turned a pure silver as it recognized Hadrian as a rightful heir. The process was done in order to confirm someone's identity, so an imposter wouldn't be able to claim what wasn't theirs. It also served another purpose though. It showed all the estates a person had right as heir by blood because of the ancient bloodlaws which was that only a blood relative may claim the right of the Lordship .

Hadrian looked inside and looked at the results

Name – Hadrian Xanthus James Potter Black

Status – Ancient Pure Blood

Heir to the Lordship Through

Father – James Alexander Potter and Sirius Orion Black (Blood Adoption) – The Ancient and noble houses of Potter and Black (Grandmother Lady Serenity Isabella Potter Nee Black sister of Orion Black and mother of James Potter and a ritual did by Sirius Black and James Potter which made them brothers in blood and magic and the blood adoption of Hadrian Potter on 1980 November 21st by Sirius Black and through the will of Sirius Black and the will of Lord Orion Black and Lady Walburga Black).

Mother – Lillian Selena Potter Nee Wylt - The Ancient and noble houses of Wylt (Lordship of the family seceded by Albus Dumbledore, So you can only claim the Assets of the family) And Slytherin.

Owner and heir of

Meanzie, Domito, Cassidy, Barlow and Linden Family Vaults

Looking at the all the information Hadrian Fainted.

A/N Ok politics goes like this

Over 4000 families in the wizenmangot but power goes with how old the family is for example there are 800 of the original families still alive and have scionsto carry on the name out of the 1000 Original ancient families of whom the other 200 of the ancient family is waiting for the scions to show up. Other three thousand are not of the original ancient families and the these 3000 families have to respect the original families. Black, Potter and Slytherin line is of 800 ancient families which controlled the magical world over 2000 years ago.

The magical world started over 2000 years ago and it is the highest year you can get into. The point iam trying to make is the Black, Potter and Slytherin line is there from the start of the wizarding world ok which 2000 years ago. Malfoy family is 1000 years old and families like them would have to respect the original 800 families.

No Flames Please

Edited on 20/1/09


	3. Money Is Power

As Hadrian found himself sitting on a chair in the position and next to him was a smirking goblin if a goblin could smirk that is.

The goblin looked at him and said you might have some questions then?

Yes replied a still shocked Hadrian

Well first of all how is my mother a pureblood and that a decendant of the Slytherin Line and how am I the heir to these vaults Hadrian asked pointing to five of the family vaults.

Well for your first question you mother was indeed a pureblood whose family was killed by the current Dark Lord when he first rose and she was taken by one Lord Albus Dumbledore and placed in an orphanage and must have somehow got adopted by the muggles and for the Slytherin line you may know that the founder Salazar Slytherin was a Dark Lord of great power with a pure aura of black which stands for strength and power of course well as I can say he was defeated through trickery as his power was too great he was even more powerful than the other founders well as the we know it took Godric Gryffindor and 18 other very powerful wizards who is as powerful as Albus Dumbledore to take down Salazar Slytherin however it was Gryffindor who struck the final blow which nearly turned him into a squib however they all had to pay a price to to take down the Slytherin lord as most of them turned into squibs while some of them lost their magical powers and turned into squibs only Gryffindor was able to escape however he became nearly a squib while others became one and for the fact that your mother is of the slytherin line is that Salazar Slytherin had a son and daughter who both fought for the title of Lord Slytherin as the Slytherin line was still a powerful and most influential family as the tale goes both Silas Slytherin and Serena Slytherin fought for it and eventually Silas Slytherin won the duel and Serena slytherin swore revenge that one day a descendant shall of hers shall become the Lord Slytherin and shall eradicate his line well anyway Silas Slytherin had a daughter and she was engaged at birth to Lord Adam Wylt to protect her from Serena she married Lord Adam Wylt. However nobody knew about it as the wedding itself was a secret.

One last thing that we can answer is that is before Salazar Slytherin died he predicted that his true Scion (heir) of his shall lead his noble crusade and lead forth his followers to victory and many families thought that the Dark Lord Voldemort thought to be the last living descendant of slytherin was the one however we now know that is you now.

M-m e asked stuttered Hadrian shakily

Indeed replied Tyrphook

But why is it always me Hadrian groaned

Any way care to explain about these vaults asked Hadrian

Of course replied the goblin with a smirk

They are the vaults of the families that died out in the war with Lord Grinewald that has blood relation to the Potters or Blacks.

Any way onto more pressing matters replied the goblin it seems that there is another trust fund set up by your fathers ( technically Sirius is his father blood adoption) which was for you to have fun as it seems iam guessing that you do not know of it's existence.

No replied a sour looking Hadrian how much does it contain any way?

It had 50 million galleons however it seems one weasly family and one Mrs Granger and lord Dumbledore have access to it the money have taken as shown on this list

Money taken from vault 900 section h is as follows

Weasley Family Vault no 9002 section a(family vaults) – 20 million galleons

Ronald Bilius Weasley vault no 200 section j – 1 million galleons

Ginerva Molly Weasley vault no 202 section j – 1 million galleons

Order of the Phoenix vault no 9000 section a (family vaults) – 10 million galleons

Hermione Jane Granger vault no 203 section j – 1 million galleons

Distributed by Lord Albus Dumbledore

Hadrian was red with anger and his aura came but what made the goblins scared was and run for cover was the fact is that his aura was strong and it's colour was jet black just like Salazar Slytherin's which stood for power and strength .

Suddenly Tyrphook called out my lord control your anger

Suddenly Hadrian looked around and covered his aura down and apologized

Then the goblin looked and said Mr Potter the money can be retrieved however the one's in the family vaults cannot as the ones have Powerful Wards as they were built long ago and only the ones keyed into the wards or have the blood of the family only can enter these vaults not only that said the my lord with money gone you will receive a prize that is worth more said the now smirking and evil looking goblin.

Oh and what might that be asked Hadrian

The goblin only smirked and said well because of the old family blood laws Albus Dumbledore just lost all his fortune held in this bank that is including both his family vaults and assets that means Mr Dumbledore is a Pauper currently until he receives his salary from Hogwarts.

Now Hadrian looked gleeful and said oh I would love see his face then

Now sir onto more matters there is the fact that you could claim your lordships now or when you turn seventeen if you accept your lordships now you would be emancipated and be able to use magic freely any where without the ministry's interference ofcourse he said.

Of course I would like to claim the lordships I want to see Dumbledore's face when he sees iam emancipated any way I would like to know who is my magical guardian?

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was only the goblin's reply

Then a junior goblin brought 3 boxes which held crests

Then Tyrphook beconed him over and said Mr Potter we would need your blood again so Hadrian took the knife which was offered to him again and made a small cut on the palm of his left hand and let two drops of blood on the first box which he identified it held the potter signet as his blood touched the box it clicked open and there before him lay the potter ring which was made out of pure platinum and sapphire on it which held a magnificent gryphon and a small writing underneath it which was Potter and Hadrian put the ring on his second finger on the right hand and there was warm glow which identified him as the rightful heir or he would have been on his way to hospital now.

Hadrian did the same this time and it was the Slytherin ring which was made out of pure platinum and held a emerald and on the sides there were little rubies surrounding the emerald which held a silver coloured snake and a black coloured phoenix which Hadrian identified as a Sadow Phoenix which is thought to be a myth these days as they were originally extinct if one existed it would be very rare as they could heal any type of wounds with their tears and they had two type of songs one which would give any person strength and hope while the other could kill any who hears and the serpent he identified as Neptim whose poison and skin could be used for many potions and there poisons were more powerful than those of a basilisk. There was small writing down on the ring which was Slytherin. And he put Slytherin ring on the middle finger of his right hand and there was glow but this was more powerful than the one on the potter ring and the serpent on the ring was hissing Iiiii claaaaim youuuu assssss youuuuu suerlyyy claaiim meeee then it died down.

When Hadrian was about to do the same to the Black ring the goblin Tyrphook said wait and said gave him a letter which read

To the inheritance dept

Mr Potter will not be attending the will reading of Mr black today and asked me to collect what ever Mr Black left for him.

Yours sincerely

Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, head of the Dumbledore line

Hadrian just laughed and said two birds with one stone

Anyway the goblin looked at him and asked Lord Slytherin will you be attending the will reading today only after the reading can you claim the lordship of the Black line and also there is the will of Lord Orion Black and his wife which has to be enforced today as Black children were either dead or in prison.

Fine sighed Hadrian

At the will reading

Lords Ladies and people. Please be silent. The official reading of Sirius Black will be start now." said Tyrphook at the desk in a loud voice. The whispers stopped and the goblin put a red crystal on his desk. He pulled out a parchment and read:

„Narcissa Malfoy?" „Here."

„Draco Malfoy?" „Here."

„Molly Weasley?" „Here."

„Arthur Weasley?" „Here."

„William Weasley?" „Here."

„Charley Weasley?" „Here."

„Fred Weasley?" „Here."

„George Weasley?" „Here."

„Ronald Weasley?" „Here."

„Ginny Weasley?" „Here."

„Albus Dumbledore?" „Here"

„Severus Snape?" „Here"

„Hermione Granger?" „Here"

„Nymphadora Tonks?" „Here"

„Andromeda Tonks?" „Here"

„Ted Tonks?" „Here"

„Neville Longbottom?" „Here"

„Augusta Longbottom?" „Here"

„Remus Lupin?" „Here"

„Mundungus Fletcher?" „Here"

„ „Alastor Moody?" „Here"

Hadrian Potter ?

At the mention of the Dumbledore stood up and said Mr Potter cannot attend due to some reasons said Dumbledore. Little did Dumbledore realised the person who sat on the very last at the very back with a hood on his face was infact Hadrian Xanthus James Potter while other people glanced at him wondering who he was. Hadrian however glanced at weasleys and they had solemn faces even they were greedy people and he looked at malfoy family he noted young malfoy looked so did his mother little did they know that would be the day they would ruined since the malfoy heir insulted Hadrian Potter.

Now starts the will reading of Mr Black said Tyrphook

Then out of a pensieve a ghost form of Sirius rose

I Sirius Orion Black Heir of Black line With sane mind write this my last will and testament

To Severus Snape I leave 2000galleons and a stock on a muggle company which produces hair gel shampoo. All Snape did was glare at him.

To Alastor Moody I leave 2000 galleons

To Albus Dumbledore I leave 12,000 which goes for the order of the phoenix

To Weasley family I leave 20000 to be divided between them

To Weasley twins I leave 20000 each for your Joke shop

To Hermione Granger soon to Weasley I leave a 2000 galleon voucher to flourish and blotts

To Remus Lupin I leave 10 million galleons and a manor in Scotland which I had the goblins to purchase it is equipped for your furry problem of course and has 2 house elves and a lifelong wolfsbane potions.

To Order members I leave 100 galleons each

To Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy I leave choice of leaving Malfoy family and

1 million galleons for each if you accept this offer of course. Draco looked outrageous at this as did Narcissa.

To the Tonks Family I leave Vault 798 section j which contains 5 million galleons

To Harry James Potter or Hadrian Xanthus James Potter Black whichever you prefer I name you heir to the Black Name and leave you the entire fourtune and assets and everything.

However when Draco was about to stand up and say something Tyrhook put his hands and said every body please be seated and another penseive like object was brought and Tyrhook said out loud as you know the will of Lord Orion Black and his wife was never read it will be read now

Then two people appeared ghost like of course

I Orion Phineas Black and Walburga Helena Black Lord and lady of Black line write this our last will and testament any other future will is declared void.

To Narcissa Malfoy we leave 10 Knuts as you do not obey the Family line. A true Black bows to none

To Bellatrix Lestrange we leave ten Knuts for the same reasons

Now to the most important fact as you Regulus is dead and Sirius is in Azkaban so we need a new heir for the Black line.

At this Draco looked happy and stood up and said to the goblin bring the signet of the Blacks you filthy creature. However Tyrhook put his hands up and said sit down Lord Malfoy or you will be thrown out so draco sat down sneering and scowling angrily at the goblin.

Commence said Tyrhook

So we name Hadrian Xanthus James Potter Black Heir to the Black Line as we did get a bit of his blood sneakily and discovered some intresting facts and so ends our will.

The Malfoys Looked Outrageous

Lord Potter please come forward said Tyrhook

The hooded person took off his hood and reavealed his face there were a lot of shouting from the Weasleys and Granger who shouted at him for being careless

All Hadrian said to them was shut up and said to them I will talk to you all later and then to turned to Dumbledore and said Especially you at that Dumbledore Pailed.

Harry wait the pailing Headmaster yelled

Mr. Potter called the goblin, getting his attention. Harry noticed he wasn't the only one. Several people got up as if on cue. "If you could come here," the goblin continued.

"Harry," the Headmaster started. "I'm afraid you must return to Hogwarts. It is safe there. I demand it as your guardian. Iam sorry for doing this my boy but you give me no other choice he said as if he won a duel. "

I demand that you call me Mr Potter not Harry or My Boy as iam not your continued, as he rubbed his chin absentmindedly. "If you are incapable of calling me Mr. Potter, I answer to Lord Potter or Lord Slytherin as well."

And he turned to the goblin and said can you please get these people out much to their dismay and anger as the harry they knew would never turn on them. Then Hadrian put on the Black ring which was made out of Pure Platinum and had a jet black stone on it with a black dragon with silver spikes and it gave the same effects as the other ring and turned to the goblins and I would like to change my name he said and the goblin began to give him the instructions he turned to them and said I would the money heirlooms and other stuff in the Meanzie, Domito, Cassidy, Barlow and Linden Family Vaults removed to the Wylt Family Vault and Put it under the name of Orion.

Then Hadrian said I Hadrian Xanthus James Potter Black Hence forth renounce my birth name and take this name Aiden Arcerias Xanthus Potter Black And Aiden Arcerias Black or Aiden Black for short. Then a goblin gave him a list of all he owned.

Potter Family Vault

22 Billion Galleons

10 Billion Galleons Worth Precious Stones

10 Billion Glleons Jewelleries

Makes 100 Million per Year

Trust fund 2 vaults 20 Million over

Black family vault

21.5 Billion Galleons

10 Billion Galleons Worth Precious Stones

10 Billion Glleons Jewelleries

Makes 100 Million per year from shares

Slytherin Family Vault

25 Billion Galleons

10 Billion Galleons Worth Precious Stones

10 Billion Glleons Jewelleries

Makes 100 Million per year from shares

Orion Vault

285 Billion Galleons

60 Billion worth of Precious Stones

80 Billion Galleon Worth Jewelleries

Makes 300 million Galleons per year from shares

* * *

Like it Review

Re Edited 2/7/09


	4. New Wands

**Residences**

Potter Manor in Scotland Britain with Ancient wards and Hidden under Fidelius only way to get there is by Portkey which is the signet ring

Potter Manor in Wales Britain with Ancient wards and Hidden under Fidelius only way to get there is by Portkey which is the signet ring

Potter Hold in Phartus Britain with Ancient wards and Hidden under Fidelius only way to get there is by Portkey which is the signet ring

Potter Home in Diagon Alley Britain with wards and Hidden under Fidelius only way to get there is by Portkey which is the signet ring

Black Manor in London Britain with Ancient wards and Blood Wards and Hidden under Fidelius only way to get there is by Portkey which is the signet ring

Black Manor in Rostin Turner Britain with Ancient wards and Blood Wards and Hidden under Fideliusonly way to get there is by Portkey which is the signet ring

Black House 12 Grimmauld Place in London Britain with Ancient wards and Hidden under Fidelius

Black Fort in Sussex Britain with Ancient wards and Blood Wards and Hidden under Fideliusonly way to get there is by Portkey which is the signet ring

Slytherin Castle in Slytherin Island Sorrounds Britain hidden with Powerful and Ancient Blood Wards and Dark Wards and Fidelius only way to get their is by the Slytherin Signet Ring which is a Portkey to all Slytherin Residences

Slytherin Manor in Serpent Strike with Ancient wards and Blood Wards and Hidden under Fidelius only way to get there is by Portkey which is the signet ring

Wylt Manor in Manchester Britain under Ancient Wards and Blood Wards and under Fidelius only way to get there is by Portkey which is the Slytherin signet ring

Aiden as he was called was stunned as he looked through his assets and all the stuff he owned Bloody Hell he was rich and to top it he was the Heir to Salazar Slytherin's legacy and the current Lord Slytherin. Voldemort would kill half his followers if he found out Aiden Black formerly Hadrian Potter was the current Lord Slytherin and owned 25% of Hogwarts and had Access to Heir Chambers which could only accsessed by Lord Slytherin or the heir of Slytherin Lordship as Tom Riddle was neither he was not allowed access to it while he attended Hogwarts afterall they haven't been opened in for the last 1000 years since Salazar's death and it was in the Slytherin Dorm's.

How Voldemort controlled the Basilisk was beyond he ever thought as he commanded it by using the fact that he was a Slytherin Decent and the snake was hard for him to control as it only obeyed the Slytherin Heir and there was many secrets about the Chamber were a younger Tom Riddle wasn't given accsess to Slytherin's Private Chambers and Potion lab and Library which contained only the books which were written by Slytherin himself on Potions, Parsel Spells, Dark Arts and Black Arts while all the rare tomes and books lay in the Slytherin Library in the Slytherin Castle where Aiden was itching to visit.

As Aiden had visited the Slytherin Family Vault to his surprise he had found an egg which contained an unhatched Black Phoenix and a Neptim egg which he decided to take with him and a locket which he realised had belonged once to Salazar with many Protection spells and Wards against many Powerful Dark Spells and the locket was completely made out of Platinum which made Aiden realise that the Slytherin colours were green and platinum not silver as those of the Slytherin line considered themselves more Powerful than many and the locket held a serpentine S and the locket could only be removed from around from his neck by himself and only he could open the locket which had enough space to hold a Wand and many of his prized Possesions.

As Aiden left he went to visit Ollivander for a New wand which couldn't be traced afterall he knew the countercharm to the trace put on children thanks Voldemort's knowledge and he could always obliviate Ollivander afterall thouht Aiden as he lifted a single Phoenix tail feather which belonged to fawkes and nicked by him at Dumbledore's office while the Phoenix had flashed to somewhere and had left behind a feather as usual and he could create another brotherwand but this time out of Elder wood which was a more magical type of Tree like the Black Wood Tree and these were highly magical and rare.

After the usual Aiden left Ollivander with two new wands which were Phoenix Feather and Elder wood 11and half inches and strong and a Blackwood and Black Phoenix feather same inches as before but Powerful and made 1000 years ago by his Ollivander ancestor from a Black Phoenix feather taken from Lord Silvanus Sixtus Slytherin's Familiar and could only be used by a Powerful Wizard. And there was the fact he had to obliviate Ollivander and it was time to have some fun and be a Dark Lord and but first step i would need Pure Blood followers and for that there will need to be a show of great power.

* * *

Next chap the show of Power

Updated in 2/7/09


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys iam in need of a beta as most you have been complaining about my quotation mark and stuff so if you think you can be my beta please pm me


End file.
